1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to sternal retractors used in cardiac surgery and in particular to a sternal rectractor having arched arms, slightly rotatable blades, and a frame which pivots completely through a rotatable pin connection at the end of each arm between the arm and the blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During cardiac surgery a number of procedures are necessary requiring adequate access to the operating field around the heart. None of the prior art devices enable the sternal retractor to be pivoted so that the track mechanism may be positioned above or below the operative field.
Rigid retractor blades may put excess pressure on the shorter ribs as the sternum is separated and cause damage to the ribs and/or sternum.
Replaceable blade retractors may pose the danger of a blade being dislodged during use, or being lost when disassembled, or being misassembled.